Menottes et Cerise
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: Tony se réveille sans aucun souvenir de la veille.


Cet OS est pour toi MiniSmaug ^^

Enjoy

* * *

Menottes et Cerise :

Tony grogna un instant avant de se mouvoir sur la gauche. Enfin non. Un bruit métallique et une tension sur ses poignets l'en empêchèrent. Le génie leva vivement la tête vers le haut alors qu'une légère panique se glissait dans ses veines. Pourquoi diable était-il attaché ? Il analysa rapidement son environnement, une chambre inconnue, un drap bleu sur son bassin et tous les rideaux fermés. Oh Seigneur, dans quoi s'était-il fourré encore ? Stark clôt ses paupières, inspira à pleins poumons pour se forcer à se souvenir des événements récents. Il avait un goût de cerise dans la bouche. Pourquoi ?

Il avait organisé une fête avec les Avengers. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, mais la question ne devait pas être là. Il se souvenait avoir discuté avec Rhodey. Et d'avoir bu avec Thor. Erreur fatale sans doute puisque le Dieu tenait très bien l'alcool. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir été frappé par Natasha….Et bien voilà, c'était la rouquine qui lui faisait une petite blague.

Tony rouvrit les yeux et eu un rire forcé :

-C'est bon Nat. Quoique je t'aie fait à la soirée je regrette et je te jure que je ne le referai plus jamais.

-Tu regrettes et tu ne le referas plus jamais ? Voilà qui est dommage.

Tony fut choqué en reconnaissant la voix et le corps qui venait de se mouvoir sur sa gauche :

-Steve ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Le playboy espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ce à quoi il pensait. Pitié ! Captain America s'assit près de son prisonnier et sourit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son cou :

-Je suis pourtant certain que tu as adoré ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

-Que s'est-il passé hier ?

-Ho Tony…, soupira Steve. Tu étais si enthousiaste que j'ai du mal à croire que tu ne te souviennes de rien.

Stark déglutit :

-Tu m'inquiètes là Capsicle. Que s'est-il passé hier ?

Le blond se pencha en avant. Tony détourna le visage. Non mais il croyait quoi le Captain America ? Tony Stark n'embrasse pas n'importe qui et encore moins un mec ! Mais ce qu'il craignait s'était bel et bien produit il avait couché avec Steve – prude – Rogers. Nan sérieux ?

-Ne fait pas comme si tu n'en avais pas envie.

-Détaches-moi Rogers !

Ce dernier posa sa bouche sur le cou de l'ingénieur, le faisait frémir une nouvelle fois lorsque le soldat des glaçons aspira sa peau pour lui faire un suçon. Tony tenta un mouvement sur le côté pour se dégager mais les menottes faisaient très bien leur travail :

-Tu n'étais pas si réticent hier.

-Tu vis trop dans le passé Capsicle. Maintenant détaches-moi….S'il te plaît.

Steve fit la moue avant de laisser ses doigts glisser le long du torse de l'Iron Man :

-Tu…

-Tais-toi et profites.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Captain America attrapa le menton de son prisonnier et le força à le regarder avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tony gémit son mécontentement et se mit à lutter contre ses entraves. Il força ses lèvres à rester closes jusqu'à ce que Steve ne décide de prendre les choses en main. Littéralement.

Tony remua davantage lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son vis-à-vis descendre de manière caressante sur son ventre puis beaucoup plus bas. Le drap émit un délicat bruissement quand Steve le poussa de manière à avoir accès au sexe de Tony. Il commença immédiatement un lent mouvement de va et vient qui fit ouvrir la bouche de l'ingénieur en un gémissement, de plaisir ou de mécontentement allez savoir. Le blond en profita immédiatement pour glisser sa langue contre celle de Tony. C'était doux, tendre et limite dégoulinant d'amour. Le corps du brun réagissait bien malgré lui aux attentions du Captain Igloo. Mais le cerveau du playboy luttait encore. Cette situation n'était pas réelle. Ce n'était pas possible. Depuis quand le fossile prenait les devants en matière de sexe ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand avait-il arrêté de rougir lorsqu'il en était question ? Et par pitié, depuis quand embrassait-il comme ça ? Un acteur porno serait jaloux d'un baiser pareil. Leurs langues glissaient humidement l'une contre l'autre de manière à ce que Tony en veuille toujours plus bien malgré lui. Ses hanches eurent un sursaut en avant lorsque Steve passa son pouce sur le sommet de sa verge.

Captain se détacha très légèrement de son compagnon en souriant alors que Tony gémissait plaintivement de la perte de la langue qui animait si bien sa bouche encore quelques secondes auparavant. Steve donna un petit coup de nez au menton de Tony et il comprit le message. L'ingénieur bascula un peu sa tête vers l'arrière pour laisser un total accès à sa gorge. Capsicle en gémit de plaisir juste avant de mordiller la peau offerte, offrant ainsi un long frisson de plaisir à son partenaire. Puis le blond entreprit un nouveau suçon :

-Ça fait 2, souffla Tony.

Le petit rire qu'eut le soldat était adorable :

-Nous en sommes plus à 8, Tony. Je ne me suis pas privé de te marquer hier.

-Et...Comment en sommes-nous...Arrivés là ?

Tony tira sur ses liens en gémissant lorsque la bouche humide de son compagnon se referma sur un téton. Une langue taquine déposa une grande quantité de salive dessus juste avant que Cap ne se recule :

-Tu as bu une liqueur Asgardienne.

Voilà qui expliquait le goût de cerise alors…Un nouveau coup de langue fut appliqué et Tony se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas soupirer de plaisir :

-Et tu m'as sauté dessus. J'ai bien tenté de résister, mais tu as avancé des arguments très… convaincants.

Steve termina de grimper sur le lit. Tony remonta immédiatement ses jambes de manière à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Le blond fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Il appuya son torse sur les genoux du brun et se pencha en avant pour embrasser les lèvres rougies de son compagnon. Le playboy fini par admettre que le contact, les caresses et la tendresse de Steve étaient des plus agréables :

-S-Steve…

-Hum ?

Oui, que voulait-il dire ? Les lèvres du Captain Igloo se posèrent sur le ventre de l'ingénieur, le faisant frissonner :

-Que veux-tu Tony ?

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche :

-Tout ça ? se moqua gentiment Steve.

La langue du soldat se glissa dans le nombril de l'ingénieur et ce dernier tira une nouvelle fois sur ces liens en se cambrant. Steve remonta ses mains le long des cuisses de Tony et l'obligea tendrement à les écarter. Il se pencha ensuite pour embrasser son sexe :

-Pour...Quoi tu es...Toujours habillé toi ?, réussit à dire Tony malgré la déferlante de plaisir qui le ravageait.

Si Steve le prenait dans sa bouche, c'était l'apocalypse assurée. Le soldat se redressa en souriant et fit lentement passer son t-shirt par-dessus ses épaules. L'ingénieur se perdit immédiatement dans la contemplation du torse musclé devant lui. Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi beau ? Former son corps pour que chaque muscle en soit visible aussi parfaitement ? Les mains de Steve glissèrent lentement sur ses propres abdominaux pour atteindre sa ceinture. Il en défit très lentement la boucle avant de la retirer de chaque passants de son jeans :

-Steve… gémit Iron Man.

-Shhht. J'arrive.

Alors que le Cap l'embrassait, Tony souleva les hanches pour se frotter contre son compagnon. A sa grande surprise, il rencontra sa peau...Nue. Et une érection digne du meilleur viagra du monde. Le sérum avait boosté cela aussi ? Une vague de panique se répandit dans tout le corps de Tony. Ça n'allait pas passer. C'était anatomiquement impossible !

-S-Steve….

Un tube de lubrifiant apparut de nul part et se retrouva devant les yeux de l'ingénieur :

-C'est passé hier, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne passe pas aujourd'hui.

Le monde allait imploser si Captain America parlait encore de manière si subjective. Le blond se redressa et observa un instant son plus tellement prisonnier :

-Je peux ?

Tony cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour bien comprendre que cette décision allait influencer sur...

-Oui.

Merci langue qui ne fonctionne pas en tandem avec le cerveau. Tony se serait baffé s'il avait pu. Mais ce désir fut très vite remplacé par un autre lorsque Steve l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en caressant son sexe juste avant de glisser un doigt lubrifié en lui de son autre main. L'ingénieur se cambra en gémissant dans la bouche de son compagnon. Un deuxième doigt fut rapidement ajouté et des mouvements de ciseaux entamés. Un premier cri de plaisir portant le nom du Captain franchit les lèvres de Tony alors qu'il se cambrait encore, presque au point de se rompre le dos. La douleur était quasiment inexistante. Combien de tonnes de lubrifiant Steve venait-il de mettre sur ses doigts ? La main sur son sexe s'activa un peu plus et Tony se sentit honteusement proche du point de non-retour :

-A...Arrêtes…

Cap cessa tout mouvement et leva des yeux inquiets vers Anthony qui soupira profondément pour reprendre contenance :

-Tu as mal ?

-Non. Mais si tu continues comme ça, je vais pas tenir.

Rogers sourit en retirant ses doigts :

-Passons aux choses sérieuses alors.

Les « choses sérieuses », selon Steve-chaud-Rogers, étaient de se frotter allégrement contre les fesses de Tony qui gémissait sans même tenter de se retenir. Cap s'amusait à pousser très légèrement son gland contre l'entrée de Tony sans jamais rentrer :

-Okay Cap, si tu ne me prends pas de suite je te jure que je te tue !

Pas besoin de le dire 2 fois. Steve souleva les hanches de Tony et le pénétra aussi loin qu'il pouvait en une seule poussée. L'ingénieur poussa un très long cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. C'était passé putain. C'était passé. Alors que le soldat allait faire un mouvement pour se retirer, Tony l'arrêta d'une voix étouffée :

-Ne...Bouges...Pas…

Cap obéit. Seul le torse de Tony se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier car l'homme essayait d'apporter un maximum d'oxygène à ses poumons pour se détendre. Steve l'aida en embrassant son ventre alors que sa main glissa langoureusement sur le sexe de son partenaire :

-Arrêtes ça Steve…

-Je t'aide à te détendre.

-Non, tu me pousses encore plus près de l'orgasme. Ne bouges plus.

Le soldat ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tony expira profondément avant de contracter ses muscles, prenant Cap par surprise, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Ils se lancèrent un regard de défi :

-Alors là Tony….

Steve se retira entièrement pour revenir d'un puissant coup de bassin. Tony cria, manquant de se taper la tête à la tête de lit, lorsque le choc contre sa prostate le poussa loin dans les méandres du plaisir. Il renouvela l'action plusieurs fois avant de prendre un rythme plus tendre mais toujours aussi profond.

Le plaisir et le désir de l'autre les consumaient tous les 2 et chacun tentaient d'aller toujours plus à la rencontre de l'autre. Tony mouvaient ses hanches pour retenir Cap le plus longtemps possible en lui avant de l'accueillir à nouveau avec joie :

-Steeeve… Touches-moi !

-Non.

L'ingénieur couina de déception. Il le voulait son orgasme. Deux nouveaux coups sur sa prostate le guidèrent à ces portes et il se contracta une première fois :

-Steve !

-Jouis pour moi Tony. Cries pour moi.

Cap le pilonna, allant aussi loin que possible dans l'ingénieur et l'envoyant dans les étoiles.

Le sperme chaud de Tony se répandit sur leurs ventres pendant que ce dernier criait le nom de son Captain.

Steve ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et se libéra en lui. Un long frisson le parcouru en sentant le liquide chaud se répandre dans son corps. Rogers ne se retira qu'après avoir repris ses esprits. Il détacha Tony au prix d'un immense effort alors que ce dernier piquait déjà du nez après un tel exercice physique. Cela avait été intense et …. Profond. Steve caressa la joue d'Anthony :

-Donc...Plus jamais ? demanda tristement le Captain.

-Tais-toi et laisses-moi me reposer si tu veux que je sois capable de tenir un second round.

Tony ne le vit pas mais le visage de Steve était peint aux couleurs de la victoire à ce moment-là.


End file.
